Classification:
Botanical: Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99.
Commercial: Miniature.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of hanging basket rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed, non-patented seedling and xe2x80x98POULmantixe2x80x99, illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,540, issued on Oct. 3, 2000. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULmantixe2x80x99, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The general tonality of xe2x80x98POULmantixe2x80x99 is Red Group 55B, while that of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 is Red-Purple Group 62C.
2. The petal count of xe2x80x98POULmantixe2x80x99 is 40 to 50, while that of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 is 20 to 25.
3. xe2x80x98POULmantixe2x80x99 has a growth habit which makes it suitable for garden use, while the habit of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 is appropriate for use in hanging baskets.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, unnamed, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The general tonality of the unnamed seed parent is Red-Purple Group 65D while that of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 is Red-Purple Group 62C.
2. The diameter of the open flower of the unnamed seed parent is 60 to 65 mm while that of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 is 60 to 70 mm.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in May of 2000.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in May of 2001. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULgo006xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.